The science of astrology is based upon the significance of, as well as the positions of, the heavenly bodies at any given time. The science assigns an astrological identity to each individual based on parameters determined as of the time and date of birth of the individual according to the position of those bodies at that time.
The parameters for an individual are defined in terms of the angular and time comparisons between various ones of the heavenly bodies. In accordance with the science, on any given day an individual is benefited by planning his activities to correspond to favorable positions of the heavenly bodies on that day. The positions of the heavenly bodies which are favorable to an individual depend on the astrological identity of that individual. Consequently, it is a considerable task and requires a high degree of skill to specify the most opportune times for activities of a particular individual. The cost and effort involved in such astrological determinations have constrained the application of astrological determinations to mostly the most noteworthy of events.
The determinations are made even more complicated when they involve more than one individual. In such cases, two or more astrological identities have to be considered, a task sufficiently complicated that unskilled persons proceed only with the greatest caution.
Astrological comparison devices are available to organize available astrological data so that astrological determinations can be made relatively quickly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,787 issued Nov. 23, 1976 to J. P. Lynch discloses one such device. The device includes a base wheel having a relatively large diameter as well as an inner wheel of relatively small diameter free to move about a common center relative to one another.
The surface of the base wheel is divided into twelve segments each corresponding to one of the signs of the zodiac. Each segment, in turn, is again divided into thirty subsegments corresponding to the thirty days in the astrological month. A symbol is placed adjacent each of the twelve segments. These symbols along with the various markings constitute a zodiac chart on the surface of the base wheel.
The Lynch device also includes a spoked wheel between the base and inner wheels. The spoked wheel is also free to rotate with respect to the inner and base wheels about the common center. The spokes overlie portions of the base wheel and are rotated to a particular position, relative to the Zodiac, representing the time and date of birth of the user.
The device also includes an identifying member adjacent the spoked wheel which can be rotated about the common center. The identifying member is rotated to the segment of the Zodiac which corresponds to the birth date and time for a second individual. The compatability of the user to the second individual is indicated by the relative distances between the movable end of the identifying member and the spokes of the spoked wheel.
The inner wheel bears, on its exposed face, numerals designating various times of the day. That face also is divided into segments each relating to various qualities of life such as an individual's aspirations or habits. The inner wheel is rotated until the time of day corresponding to the user's time of birth is positioned in a particular location with respect to the Zodiac. The times at which the user's qualities are favorable and unfavorable are determined by the proximity to the spokes of the spoked wheel.
Other devices of this type are known. One, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,424, issued Apr. 1, 1980 to J. A. Heath. Another is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,213, issued Mar. 18, 1980 to K. Suda. Each of these patents describes a device with base plates and transparant wheels rotatable with respect to the base plates. In each case, the base plate is divided into twelve segments representing the Zodiac and the transparent wheel is employed to represent the birth information of a user.
In a sense, the Zodiac may be described as a top view of the solar system with the sun at its center. The various heavenly bodies, in this format, occupy various segments of the circular arc which surrounds the sun. As the heavenly bodies move, the instantaneous positions of those bodies can be defined in relationship to the sun in terms of the particular segment of the Zodiac wheel they happen to occupy at the time. If the earth is thought of as having its center coincident with the center of the sun in this representation, the heavenly bodies can be represented as occupying segments of circular arc around the earth; the earth's moon can also be so represented.
The sun and planets may be thought of as revolving around the earth following a circular arc of three hundred and sixty degrees. This circular arc can be thought of as divided into twelve equal segments each subtending an arc of thirty degrees. In astrology, the position of a heavenly body is specified by the segment to which the position of the body corresponds at a selected point in time. The twelve segments are commonly referred to as signs and are known as Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Saggitarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces in counter-clockwise order. Familier Greek letters or symbols are associated with the houses. The segments are further broken down into thirty subsegments each corresponding to one degree of arc. The position of a heavenly body accordingly can be accurately defined by the number of degrees between its location and the boundary of the particular sign in which it is located.
Certain life factors are influenced by the positions of heavenly bodies in a particular sign as is well known in astrology. Each sign also is known to be "ruled" by a particular planet. The above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,787 includes a clear discussion of the Zodiac, houses, ruling planets and the significance of the positions of the planetary bodies on related life factors. The base and spoked wheels of that patent thus organize birth data with respect to the Zodiac in a manner to provide guidance for daily action of a user.
But astrological devices of the type described are set for a particular user and are relatively difficult to change for different users. Moreover, the devices require a degree of dexterity to arrange various wheels to arrange various data for consideration as to their astrological significance.